The utility of cis-dichlorodrammineplatinum(II) (cisplatin) as a chemotherapeutic agent has prompted considerable research regarding its biological effects and mode of action. While at the same time, its dose-limiting effects have prompted research for less toxic analogs of cisplatin. Cisplatin has also been demonstrated to serve as a radiosensitizer. Our preliminary research has developed an analog of cisplatin, bis(5-aminofluorescein)platinum(II)*, which has been demonstrated to work as an anaerobic radiosensitizer in a bacterial assay system (S. typhimurium). Furthermore, the compound is fluorescent and shows usage as a biological label. The preliminary studies have found some differences in sensitizing ability relative to prepatory/purification methods. Therefore, further work is needed to define the isomeric nature and/or synthetic byproducts which are produced. In addition to evaluation of CFP, five other fluorescent ligands, which also contain nitrogen as a potential site for linkage to platinum, will also be investigated in synthetic and biological studies. The isolated products will be evaluated for effectiveness as a radiosensitizer, and fluorescent cellular label. Representative products will also be submitted to NIH for further biological evaluation.